


Things You Said Too Quietly

by QueenChristine



Category: Emerald City (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 02:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13113777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenChristine/pseuds/QueenChristine
Summary: Sometimes words that are meant to be heard are said too quietly.





	Things You Said Too Quietly

“...The fact that I've developed feelings for you does not make you any less my property.” Queen Langwidere said, her voice raising a little higher and Jack took a tiny step back.

 

“Oh, so the only way you can love something is to own it?” Jack shot back.

 

“How else do you know it's yours?!”

 

Jack looked at her in disbelief and sighed, “How can you think that way?”

 

“It's true. I can prove it.” the Queen said with a certain kind of confidence, her head tilting upwards in Jack's direction.

 

“Then prove it.” Jack challenged.

 

“You're free.” she said. Jack looked at her in disbelief. “I release my hold on you.” She moved off the bed. “Will you leave me like everyone else?”

 

Jack mind slowly took in her words. Was she being sincere? It was hard to tell what the Queen was thinking...her gaze was cold and steady, just the way they were earlier when all he wanted was to see if she could spare a moment for him.

 

Jack's breath caught in his throat. It didn't look like she wanted to say another word to him.  
  
She sat in the same spot she sat on the night before. She looked so small then, mourning her dear father, remembering precious memories, and weeping openly right in front of him. She didn't order him to stay, she asked him if he would...and he did stay with her that night.

 

_If she were to just ask again…_

 

Jack turned to his left and found his clothes sitting on top of a chair. His back was facing her as he took off the fancy shirt. “Just say the word,” he whispered softly.

 

He remembered what she said when they first met, referring to them both as freaks. Nobody else could understand them better than each other. She would want him to stay right? Freaks should stick together...

 

Langwidere silently watched him put on his older outfit. He seemed agitated, and... disappointed? She couldn't tell…

 

The Queen's stomach was twisting and turning, her throat was getting tight and she didn't think she could talk loud enough for him without her voice breaking. She grew stiff with discomfort, watching as Jack seemed like he could not wait any longer to leave.

 

She didn't want him to stay with her because she had owned him, and yet, despite freeing him, he was preparing to leave anyway. A horrible thought occurred to her...Was he ever sincere with her? Did he truly _see_ her as he claimed? Had he been loving her the same way she had been loving _him_ last night?

 

“Please don't go,” Langwidere whispered under her breath. “Just talk to me.” 

 _Prove me wrong,_ she though unable to bring the words to her lips.

 

The Tin Man fumbled, but he managed to get his clothes on properly. He turned to face the Queen again, her expression, unchanged.

 

This was Langwidere's most revealing mask, and yet she had never been more hidden from him. Jack had seen her curiosity, her joy, her loneliness, her tenderness, her nervousness–all when she was wearing her most concealing masks. But now he saw nothing.

 

With a sigh, Jack bit his lip and turned to walk away. When he opened the doors, he looked back, one last time, meeting her gaze, waiting.

 

Langwidere turned her head away from him and Jack forced himself to turn around and head out of the suite.

 

Queen Langwidere looked down and her doors shut and she was once again alone. She whispered,

 

“Please stay…”

 

XxX

 

His heavy footsteps echoed loudly through the empty halls, not a servant or soldier in sight in the magnificent palace of Ev.

 

When he was outside, almost immediately Ev's guards approached. Jack thought that maybe they were going to stop him and bring him back to the Queen, he couldn't help but be a little relieved. Langwidere was extremely frustrating, but he wanted to see if he could get through to her and save Jane's job and...whatever it was they shared.

 

The men instead acted as if he weren’t there and turned to face the street. Jack was confused at first, till he peered over noticing the Wizard of Oz just below.

**Author's Note:**

> A special thank you to Zephyr (theheroineseven) for all your help.


End file.
